Four words
by juvygurl
Summary: this is what duncan has always been waiting for but what is i exactally


Four words

Four words

Ever since the challenge earlier I hadn't seen Courtney anywhere. I was a little worried, I didn't know why but I was. So I asked around, no one knew where she was not even her best friend Bridgette. I decided to go looking for her, after hours had passed I looked up at the sky only to see that the sun was setting. Good thing I only had one more place to check "The Dock of Shame".

There she was sitting there like an angel, but something was wring she was shaking and it's not like it was cold out. As I walked closer I saw a tear drop fall from her face, she was crying. As I walked even closer one of the boards creaked, she turned and looked at me wiping her tears away and glaring at me, asking what the hell I wanted in a harsh tone. I ignored the tone in her voice and sat down next to her.

Duncan: what's wrong Princess?

Courtney: (sobbingly and snappy) Nothing, and stop calling me that

Duncan: So there's so reason you're crying, Huh Princess?

Courtney: SHUT UP

Duncan: Come on now tell me

Courtney: I... I'm going home tonight, aren't I? (Now sobbing more)

I looked at her shocked but wanted to help to I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me, to where she was against my chest. She tried to push away while calling me every name in the book, but I wouldn't let her ho I just held her tighter to me. Soon she gave in and wrapped her arms around me soaking my chest in tears as I tried to comfort her. After a little while I wiped away her tears and whispered in her ear and made her giggle telling her that she and I were going to ditch camp and go for a walk. She asked me where, but I didn't really know myself. I just told her around and she agreed. We decided to walk through the woods.

Duncan: Hey, Princess why did you think that you were going home?

Courtney: Why do you think, because I couldn't finish my challenge and win out team triple points and please stop calling me that.

Duncan: Oh, that's why

Courtney: What do you mean "Oh that's why" (tears filling her eyes)

Duncan: You know you were never in danger of being voted off

Courtney: How do you know? (Now a bit puzzled)

Duncan: I have my ways ok so let's just leave it at that (looking around nervously)

The walk was silent until she broke the silence, asking me why I tried to help her. (That was a good question I really didn't even know myself wait yes I do, because I'm in…)

Courtney: Well? (Glaring)

Duncan: What, oh no reason (I couldn't tell her the truth she would deny me)

Suddenly Courtney tripped aver a root right onto her head. "Ow" was all I heard. I hurried while I was laughing and picked her up wedding style as she clung to my shirt, and I set her down on a nearby stump. She had a huge scrape on her forehead. I didn't know what to do as she was about to burst into tears again out of pain and embarrassment. Suddenly I just reacted saying "I can fix that" then I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

I quickly leaned back closing my eyes waiting for a beating and what ever names she had as I realized what I had just done, still waiting I slowly opened my eyes to see that she was holding her finger against he forehead and she was… blushing. I was about to actually say I was sorry when she quickly stood up and pressed her lips against mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to there was no room between us. When we finally separated I was a little disappointed, but the she lifted my chin so I was looking her straight in the eyes.

Then she said Four Words that I had been waiting to here for so long she said "I love you Duncan". I felt myself melt as I told her how much I loved her, and then I leaned into her kissing her with so much passion that I made her moan a little. That sent shivers down my spine, then I pressed even harder pushing my tongue into her mouth while my hands explored her body, I could feel my tongue ring slip through her cherry lips.

Then I imagined me lifting her and layer on top of her on the ground and then her screaming my name and then we would….

She moaned again breaking me from my fantasy, and then she whispered she was cold so I took my shirt off and slowly slid it onto her small figure then she blushed to where all her cute freckles stuck out. Then I carried her back to camp, as we walked in everybody starred and whispered as they saw me carrying her to her cabin without a shirt at that. You know what they were all thinking but Geoff and Dj gave me thumbs up as she kissed me in front of everybody.

I took her into the cabin, and set her on the bed as I kissed her once more.

Duncan: See you later Courtney

Courtney: See you lat.. wait you called me "Courtney"

Duncan: Yea that's your name (I started to walk away)

Courtney: Um, Duncan?

Duncan: yea Prin… Um I mean Courtney?

Courtney: I would rather to be called… princess if you don't mind

Duncan: Don't mind at all Princess (Then I walked away still staring)

That night Tyler was voted off, I still had my Princess and her knight would always protect her… Always.

The End

Me: Wow Duncan

Duncan: what?

Me: that was a sweet ending, oh and you are a pervert

Duncan: wait, why?

Me: remember the woods, what you wanted to do?

Duncan: you wrote it

Courtney: but you were thinking it

Duncan: yea, you were to princess

Courtney: oh yea prove it

Duncan: 5,4,3,2, umph

Me: Courtney, why did you just jump on him? Wait guys just because I didn't add this part in the story doesn't mean that you can do it now. DUNCAN put your shirt back on, EWWWWW

Me: review please…. And please help me, wait Courtney stop that!


End file.
